The Moon The Stars and a Woman Like Her
by castingstarlight
Summary: ***REQUEST FOR RITASOUSASANTOS*** One shot where Bela mysteriously appears at a bar to visit her old friend Dean Winchester. While bonding over their shared experinces in Hell, they find that maybe they aren't so different after all.


**Request from RitaSousaSantos**

Prompt:

Bella! I sooooo want a fic with Bella paired up with Dean. She was such a great character but suffered from that terminal disease that infests the world of supernatural: having a probably know by now that sometimes the characters of the show drive me crazy with their stubbornness and I love seeing other characters calling them on it.

I would love to see Bella coming back from hell and calling Dean out on everyI'm not worthy of salvation" bullshit he pulls.

Maybe they even crossed paths there. She probably knows everything that went down.

The scene that plays in my head is Dean going on about how she was there longer than him and she didn't turn into a torture master because of it and she rolling her eyes and telling him something along the lineshonestly, yeah, he'll was ... hell. It was bad. But it was not Dean Winchester bad. And truth be told: they didn't offer me that sort of deal. You know me... I probably would have taken it the very first time."

Which in turn also would prompt Dean to make her see that he knows she is not the selfish person she likes to let other believe she is.

—

**The Moon The Stars and a Woman Like Her**

"Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe."

Dean stood up a little straighter at the sound of a familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in awhile. One he couldn't quite place. His eyebrows came together as he sat down the beer he'd been nursing at the bar top. He swiveled on the bar stool to face the sound of the voice.

"This isn't happening." He said slowly as his eyes lingered on the woman in front of him. She batted her eyelashes, causing the gold flecks in her sea green eyes to sparkle in the neon lights from behind the bar. Her hair cascaded down her back on dirty blonde curls. "Bela?"

"Aw you remembered me."

"You're dead." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Bela flipped her hair over her shoulder before she shrugged out of her leather jacket. "That's not how your greet an old friend." She purred walking toward him, her heeled ankle boots clicking on the floor of the bar.

"I wouldn't call you a friend."

She walked closer to him, resting her hands on his thighs. "And what would you call me?"

His eyes went from her face to her hands on his thighs. "Do ya mind?"

"No." She smirked.

He stood up, shaking her off him. "How are you here right now? What was your deal?"

"Why does there have to be a deal?"

"You're never hear without a cost." Dean said stepping closer to her. "Never."

Bela rolled her eyes. "Oh, sweet Dean. Maybe I just missed you."

"Not likely. I'm out of here." He said, tossing some cash on the bar.

"And after I've come all this way?"

He pushed past her and walked out of the bar into the night.

"You're seriously not happy to see me?" She asked, chasing him into the parking lot.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" Dean asked, turning toward her. He looked dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. "What in the Hell have you ever done that would make you worth missing?"

Bela winced, and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ouch."

"Oh, fuck, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry." He said patronizing her.

"I get it. You hate me."

"In order to hate someone I'd have to care about them."

"But that's the thing, Dean." She said, putting her hands on his chest. "You care so much. That's your Achilles heel."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes... no... maybe." She shrugged.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you get out of Hell?"

"How did you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Angel pulled me out. Guessin you weren't so lucky?"

Bela snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "You'd guess right." She said slowly with a frown.

"So how'd you do it?" Dean pressed. "Why are you back?"

"Why don't we have a drink?"

"I'm out of here." Dean said, not sure why he was continually letting her reel him back in. He walked to the Impala, sliding into the drivers seat, turning on the ignition.

The passenger door swung open before he could pull away.

"God, can't you take a hint? What do you want?" He groaned looking at her.

"Just drive." Bela said smoothly.

Dean rolled his eyes and put the Impala into gear. "Need me to drop you somewhere?"

"I'm going wherever you are." She said examining her nails.

"No." Dean said, glancing at her. "You're not."

"What? You don't want Sam to see me? Don't want him to find out?"

"Find out what?" He groaned.

"That some of your feelings are... feeling." She touched his thigh with her spare hand.

"Yup, I'm done." He said pulling over the car. He leaned over her and opened the passenger door. "Out."

"Oh come on."

He shook his head and got out of the car. He turned out toward the river.

"Dean." She said walking after him.

"What are you doin here, Bela? We weren't exactly friends. I know how you run. You always want something. So what do you want? Just cut out the middle man."

"I heard, you know... what you did in Hell."

"Fuckin great. This is exactly what I wanted to talk about." Dean groaned, rubbing his face.

"Getting out hasn't been a cake walk..." she admitted, walking around him. "Not like I expected."

"You can say that again. What does that have to do with me?"

"Demons talk. You were something else entirely."

"Let me guess... you jumped on the deal. You tortured souls too. Now you think I'm this dark wounded soul that you can take advantage of. Well you're wrong."

"No, actually." Bela said, sitting on the rivers edge. "I didn't torture anyone."

Dean lowered himself down next to her. "Better than I was, maybe Cas shoulda pulled you out of the pit."

"You're wrong." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "When I say demons talk I mean they _talk_." She turned to look at him, her expression soft. "I didn't get offered the deal. There's nothing righteous about me, but you know me. If I would've been offered the deal I would have taken it. Without a second thought."

Dean reached into his pocket and took out his flask, taking a swig. "Guess some things never change."

She pursed her lips, examining him in the moonlight. She remembered that night they went to the party together. How good he looked in the tux. How she betrayed him over and over again. Maybe in a different life.

"Hell was... Hell." She smiled lamely. "But it wasn't Dean level. Guess I wasn't as big of a player as you were. Consider me offended."

"Trust me. You don't want to be on this level. It blows." He took another swig.

"You sharing?"

He glanced at her with a grunt and passed her the flask. "Can't believe I'm sharing my good booze with you."

She smirked, taking a swig. "You call this good?"

"Eh, hunting doesn't exactly pay well, so I take what I can get."

"That's why you I never took a liking to it."

"So instead you just took a liking to messin with Sam and I instead?"

"You were easy targets."

"Can we be real for a second? Since we are doing the whole Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants girl bonding thing?"

She glanced at him and shrugged. "What the hell, fine."

"You spent all your time tryin to make money while you were tryin to escape hour ten year ticket? Why?"

"The money was an added bonus." Bela said simply. "Working with all the occult objects... I was looking for a way out."

"There isn't a way out... not out of any of this. Not that I've been able to find."

"You know for a big strong man, you're a pretty big martyr."

"Excuse me?"

Bela turned to him. "You heard me. What? After everything are you still feeling like you don't deserve to be saved? Honey, _I _don't deserve to be saved, but you? You're practically a Boy Scout."

"I am not a Boy Scout." Dean huffed.

"I've seen you tie a knot, Boy Scout."

"Why is saving people a bad thing to you?"

"It isn't." Bela said simply turning her attention back to the water. "It's honorable. I'm just not honorable. The way to survive is looking out for yourself."

"And how'd that work out for you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Dean pursed his lips. "I don't know how you got out of Hell, but maybe this is a chance for you to not be so selfish."

Bela shook her head, standing up. "Don't you judge me, Dean Winchester. You do what you do for what? The glory, revenge, obsession? You're selfish too. It's just not as obvious."

Dean stood up, and looked down at her. "I do it to help people. Especially after what happened in Hell. I'll spend a life time making up for that."

Bela walked to him, grabbing his chin in her hand. "Dean Winchester, I said it before, and I'll say it again. The legend is so much more than the man. I was hoping after all this time you'd changed."

"I could say the same thing about you." He said leaning down, staring at her.

"Maybe I have changed." She said inching even closer to him.

"Why you tryin so hard to convince me?" His eyes met hers in an intense gaze.

"I'd like to just forget, for five minutes, what it was like to be in that place. All the pain, the darkness." She reached up, draping her arms around his neck. She tugged on the hair that was growing toward his neck. "Don't you?"

Dean examined her face, and before he could think too hard about it his eyes landed on her mouth. Her lips were slightly apart, letting warm breath escape.

He let his mouth crash into hers in an urgent kiss. A need to erase the sight that haunted his nightmares. Especially when he was between cases. When he was alone. He could still feel the weight of the blade in his hands, and the heat from the blood that ran along silver on the tip of the knife.

He put his arms around her, yearning for the escape she promised. She reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head, not caring that they were by the river. She pulled away for a second to take in his chest in the moonlight. She smirked and pulled her own shirt off, shoving him down.

He fell into the grass with a thump, the hard ground almost knocking the wind out of him. Bela leaned down, hovering over him. She ran her fingers down his chest and kissed him again. She kissed down his chin, neck, chest, stomach, leaving little purple marks in her wake. She pulled him out of his jeans, he lifted his hips to help.

She smirked. "Maybe I was wrong about the man and the legend."

Dean rolled his eyes, but she could see the heat trickling over his cheekbones. "Get up here."

"Bossy." She purred, as a curl fell into her eye. "I like it."

He flipped them over and pulled her own jeans away. He looked down at her. She was dark, and damaged, but fuck was she beautiful in the moonlight. Her lips swollen from kissing and her chest rising with heavy, ragged breaths. Her hair spilled out into the grass, and Dean felt like maybe she was right. Maybe he could really drown in her.

Maybe they both weren't who they thought they were. Maybe they didn't have to be.

They moved together under the moon lit sky, to the sounds of the crickets, and the water trickling downstream. He drank her in. The smell of jasmine on her skin, and the small beads of sweat glowing in the silver light of the moon.

She let out a gasp as he pushed deeper within her, and she ran her nails down his back, drawing blood, reminding them that it was real. They were alive.

"So," She said, looking up at him.

Dean had gotten a blanket out of the back of the Impala and they were laid out together. He was in his underwear and she wore hers, with his flannel over her bare skin. She laid on his chest on her stomach, her fingers drawing circles on his skin.

"So?"

"It was much more than what was bargained for." She teased, nipping at the skin on his chest.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You too."

"So how is everyone else. Sam? Castiel?" She pressed her lips to his chest. "Kevin?"

Dean sat up a bit, frowning. "Kevin? Why would you ask me about Kevin?"

Bela shrugged. "Just curious."

Deans upper lip twitched as he put two and two together. As he came down from the high he had been riding from the sex. As he began to realize that people never change. As he realized that he still didn't know how she got out of Hell.

"Christo."

Bela winced, just like he knew she would. Just like he hoped she wouldn't.

Her eyes flashed black, and Dean scurried back, knocking her off of him.

"We were having fun, weren't we?"

"You came for the tablet. Just another ruse."

She sat in front of him on her knees, running her fingers through her hair. "Not everything is about that. I could've found it without the sex."

"Great." Dean said, standing and gathering up his clothes. "Now I have to take a Germ X bath."

"I had to do what I had to do." Bela said, standing. Her eyes flickered to his. "Being with you, even for a minute, I did forget. I forgot what it was like to be a monster."

"And I remembered what it was like to be one." Dean said, putting his shirt on. He walked toward her. "You have a choice in this world, Bela. You can keep pretending you're as bad as you want everyone to believe you are, or you can finally be real. You can fight for the right side. Maybe you can sleep with someone without a motive or a con involved." He shook his head. "Keep the flannel. God knows I've got enough." He stepped into his jeans and walked to the Impala, opening the door. "But I swear, you come after Kevin or my brother, you try to fuck me over again, I'll send you back to Hell, and this time I'll make sure that you never get out again."

Dean got into the car and pulled away into the night, leaving Bela standing in the darkness, gripping the sleeves of his abandoned flannel, her black eyes reflecting a perfect imagine of the moon.


End file.
